


Start Again

by Spacecadet72



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestiltskin brings someone very special home to meet Belle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for annythecat for the Rumbelle Secret Santa 2012 over on tumblr. This works on the assumption that Bae, if not Neal, is an adult. Happy family times. :D

Belle turned the page of the book resting in her lap and rocked gently back and forth in the rocking chair. Her free hand played idly with the hem of her dress-the pretty blue one from after the curse break. A few moments later, she sighed in frustration, and turned the page back again. It was one of her favorites, about a beanstalk and an ogre, but she was having difficulty focusing. She had picked it up for something to do half an hour ago, and had only gotten a few pages in. She glared at the page, as if blaming it for her lack of focus. She had finally gotten past the first chapter the sound of the front door slamming came up from below.

Inhaling sharply and sitting up, she closed her book and paused. Her heart pounded loudly as she leaned forward, listening. She held her breath, hoping to hear two voices, two sets of footsteps, anything that let her know that he had been successful.

“Belle?” Rumplestiltskin called from below. His voice held a barely concealed happiness in it, and Belle smiled widely in response. She set the book down hastily and jumped up, running down the stairs. She stopped at the bottom, suddenly nervous. Do the brave thing, she silently told herself.

“Ah, Belle, you’re here.” Rumplestiltskin spoke. He always sounded a little in awe of that fact whenever he said it. Belle turned towards his voice, and smiled cautiously as he gestured her into the kitchen. He was standing next to a man they now knew to be Baelfire, a man who looked several years older than herself.

Belle smiled at Bae, her expression showing more bravery than she felt, but she waited for Rumplestiltskin to make the introductions.

He began speaking slowly, the emotion he was trying to keep hidden so obvious to those who loved him most. "Belle, I would like you to meet my...son." his voice broke on the last word, but his smile was wide, if tremulous. Belle stepped forward, her hand extended to offer him comfort, but Bae was closer and quicker, placing a comforting hand on his father's shoulder. 

Rumplestiltskin breathed in deeply, and regained his composure. Belle wished she could have witnessed the reunion, but knew it was a moment for father and son. 

"Bae," he began, his smile wide as he spoke his son's name. "This is Belle."

Bae stepped forward slowly, his hand extended for a handshake. Belle squashed down the urge to curtsy and grasped Bae’s hand. Her smile widened even further, and she began tearing up. Rumplestiltskin’s son was finally here, and he and his father could be a family again. They could all be a family. 

She let go of Bae’s hand, and reached down to take Rumplestiltskin’s in hers. He squeezed her hand gently, and shot her a small smile before turning his attention back to Bae. 

There was still so much to do. Cora and Hook were still a problem, and they were still stuck in Storybrooke. Not to mention that Regina still had a long way to go. But for now, all that mattered was that in their Pink Castle, they could finally start again.


End file.
